Gift Registries have existed in various forms for nearly 90 years, and have normally been maintained as a physical, hard-copy record of the items selected by one celebrating a life event as something desired by the celebrant. More recently, as in the last twenty years or so, online gift registries have enabled wider, electronic access to the information of the traditional gift registry, but have still been primarily for maintaining a list of items selected by an individual or couple as things desired as a gift during the celebration of a particular life event. In either form, the traditional gift registry process focuses primarily on the registrant as the central figure, and others use the gift registry as a resource in making choices of gifts for the celebrant.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.